


An Eventful Morning

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Flustered Draco Malfoy, M/M, Smug Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Inspired bythis ask!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	An Eventful Morning

“Blimey, Harry!” 

Draco side-eyed the classroom door, interested in whatever Potter was up to this time despite himself. The sight that greeted him, however, made him stare back at Greg in shaken horror. 

“Morning, Seamus.”

Merlin, Draco could  _ hear _ Potter's preposterous, carefree, stupid  _ grin _ in his voice. 

“Practicing before dawn, I see! You truly are the hero of our time.”

“You okay?” Greg murmured, frowning. “You look a bit…” 

“I'm fine,” Draco said quickly, schooling his expression. “Just—wishing Potter would care to dry his hair before coming to class like the rest of us mortals. Stupid prick.”

“Got a problem, Malfoy?” 

He whirled around, hating the way his cheeks flared from Potter's mere proximity. He squinted up at him, but Potter just leaned against his desk as he waited for an answer, clearly enjoying every moment of it. Fuck, but he clearly hadn't cared to dry his body properly either—Draco swore he could see the shape of his nipples under the far-too-thin fabric of his wet uniform shirt. 

“And what makes you think I do?” he asked, trying as best he could to feign nonchalance. 

“You know, if my hair bothers you that much,” Potter  _ smirked,  _ the bastard, swiping his hair to the side with a hand, “you're always welcome to help me dry it next time so I can make it to class in time.”

A chorus of cheers exploded around them.

To say Draco spluttered would be an understatement—he swore he saw some spit flying before him.

“Don't be obnoxious!” he said. And then, when Potter's grin only widened, “I'll have you know I would rather drown in the Quidditch showers than touch your shabby hair!”

“Sure, Malfoy.”

Draco's glare only made Potter look impossibly more satisfied with himself. Just when he was about to snap back, Flitwick entered the classroom, and Potter walked backwards to his seat, his eyes never leaving Draco. His smile never leaving his face. 

_ Fuck you,  _ Draco mouthed for good measure. 

Potter, the absolute heathen, winked at him before turning to his friends. 


End file.
